


The bet

by IDontKnowWhatIAmWriting



Series: Fictober 2020 [11]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Fictober 2020, M/M, Marco can regenerate, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDontKnowWhatIAmWriting/pseuds/IDontKnowWhatIAmWriting
Summary: Marco tells Ace that he can regenerate his stamina. Well, Ace doesn’t believe him. So they make a bet.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Series: Fictober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951498
Comments: 12
Kudos: 116





	The bet

**Author's Note:**

> Day 11 “I told you so.”

“So you’re saying that your fruit also regenerates you stamina?” Ace asked.

“Yes-yoi.” Marco answered, not understand where this was leading to.

“So, you could keep getting hard without needing a break?”

“Yes. Why?” Marco finally understood where Ace was going.

Ace smirked at him. “I don’t believe that. I bet you can’t even make it to four, no three.”

Marco smirked back at him. “Oh, and what do I get if I win and what do you get if you win?”

“If you win that I won’t prank you for two weeks and if I win I get to top the next five times we are having sex.”

“Deal-yoi.” Marco knew he was going to win. There was no way in hell he was letting Ace top the next five times. Don’t get him wrong, he loves it when Ace gets his dominant moods, but not five times in a row. And as a bonus he’d get two weeks without pranks. An evil glint formed in his eyes. He was absolutely going to ruin his brat.

—————

“And that is five. I told you so, that I could regenerate stamina.” Marco groaned as a released another load inside Ace. Ace collapsed limp in bed, completely overwhelmed by pleasure. Marco loved the sight. All sweaty with tears in the corners of his eyes and gasping for air. His muscles were still shaking from his last orgasm.

“I think I won-yoi. Five times, almost the double of what you have me. We can go for six if you want, but you don’t seem to be up to it.” He didn’t even think that his words even reached Ace.

Was he even awake? “Ace? Babe? Look at me-yoi.” His hand gently cradled his face. Ace may have passed out from the last one. Had it been to much for him? Ace hadn’t used his safe world, but it could have been his famous stubbornness that withheld him from using it. Ace could have also been tired.

They did have an eventful night. Ace had first used his hands and mouth to get him off twice before Marco fucked three orgasms out of Ace and himself. “You did great, my love-yoi.” Marco said lovingly, as he went to get up to clean everything. After he was done he got back into bed and wrapped his arms around Ace, pulling him closer. “I love you-yoi.” He whispered quietly before falling asleep.

.

.

.

Thatch, who had the commanders room next to Marco, strangely didn’t sleep that entire night.


End file.
